wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Lost Continent Unabridged
The Lost Continent Unabridged (Original idea goes to Pokeballmachine and Sunset) Characters: * Admiral * Aphid * Blue * Bombardier * Burnet * Chafer * Clearsight * Clubtail * Commander Belladonna * Cricket * Danaid * Fritillary * Hawker * Heliconian * Hemlock * Io * Jerboa ll * Katydid * Lady Scarab * Luna * Moonwatcher * Pierid * Qibli * Queen Wasp * Sandfly * Silverspot * Sundew * Sunstreak * Swordtail * The Librarian * Weevil * Whitespeck * Xenica Prologue Clearsight: oh hi im back yea Clearsight: you thought youd never see me again Clearsight: you were wrong haha Clearsight: btw there new continent gasp Leafwings and Silkwings: exist Clearsight: gasp Leafwing and Silkwing: gasp Clearsight: hi Random Leafwing: speaks spanish Clearsight: what Sunstreak: Hi i can speak spanish and english Clearsight: oh good Sunstreak: where u from Clearsight: pyrrhia also theres storm coming Sunstreak: ok ill round up everyone else Clearsight: ok Clearsight: omg i might have his kids Sunstreak: what Clearsight: nothing where r we Sunstreak: pantala Clearsight: ok ENDS PROLOGUE Part 1 - In the Cocoon Chapter 1 - A Normal Day in the Cicada Hive (Also, thanks for all of the nice comments!) Blue: hi im blue im the main character i always follow the rules Luna: hi im luna im blues sister but not really i gettin wings today yay Blue: im nervous luna Luna: u not getting wings i am Blue: yea i know Luna: lets go get candy Blue: ok Luna: btw im in love with swordtail Blue: i know Silverspot: bye luna u gonna die Luna: what Silverspot: nvm Chapter 2 - Welcome to the Racist Candy Store Luna: lets go get candy now Blue: ok Hawker: whats your names Luna: we come here every day how do u not know our names Hawker: idk and idc Luna: are u in love with me Hawker: no tell me your names Blue: im blue Hawker: give me your bracelet Blue: ok Luna: im luna Hawker: todays your metamorphosis day Luna: i know lets go get candy now Blue: ok Luna: lets go to the sugar dream Blue: we cant theyre racist Luna: idc Chafer: why u in my store Luna: we want candy Chafer: wait i have to serve lady scarab Luna: ok Chafer: why r u still here Luna: we waiting for candy Weevil: oo ima be racist Blue: hi Weevil: why u here Luna: we want candy Chafer: u annoying no candy for u Luna: nu Scarab: give them candy or i will fart Chafer: ok Blue: what just happened Luna: idk Blue: why do u have fire in your wingbuds Luna: plot convenience lets go now Chapter 3 - Look At All the Guards Luna: oo mosaics Blue: why do you like that one Luna: theres dead leafwings Blue: oh Luna: i wanna see the book of clearsight Blue: why Luna: idk Blue: r we going to explain what it is Luna: no lets go to the cocoon Blue: ok Luna: oo tapestries Blue: why is there red teardrops in the tapestries Luna: plot convenience Blue: why is there so many guards Luna: idk Blue: something is going on Luna: what Blue: idk Chapter 4 - Luna's On Fire AHH Luna: do u know why theres a million guards Blue: no Luna: ok Swordtail: hi im here now Blue: did grasshopper let you come Swordtail: nu i snuck out Blue: why did u do that Swordtail: plot convenience whoa luna u glowing Luna: yea Burnet: hi Io: hi u never gonna see us again cause we minor character squad Blue: ok Random Hivewing: lets go Swordtail: i love you luna Blue: Lunatail forever Luna: stop shipping us Blue: ok Io: should we tell someone the secret Swordtail: no Blue: what secret Burnet: theres no secret Random Hivewing: alright lets get this party started Silkwings: weeeeeeeeeee cocoon Luna: my turn AHH IM ON FIRE Blue: AH Burnet: AH Io: AH Swordtail: AH Silkwings: AH Hivewings: AH Io: lunas a flamesilk Blue: what the heck is that Chapter 5 - No One Tells Blue Anything Blue: anyone gonna tell me what flamesilk is Luna: help meh Io: it wont hurt her Blue: thats not telling me anything Io: why didnt u tell me burnet Burnet: plot convenience Io: oh ok Blue: what Random Hivewing: people calm down Random Silkwing: a person is on fire why should we not be freaking out Random Hivewing: she is sick thats why shes on fire Blue: what Luna: guards are everywhere ah Swordtail: ah luna Blue: what Io: run blue Blue: what Io: stop saying what Blue: ok Io: run so that they dont take u Blue: why would they take me i didnt do anything Io: luna has flamesilk which means that u have flamesilk Blue: w h a t i s f l a m e s i l k Burnet: we not telling u Blue: oh what they gonna do to luna Swordtail: make her vanish Io: run Blue: where Io: idk anywhere Blue: i cant hide from the hivewings ill turn myself in they can fix me Io: no they wont dont trust hivewings Blue: where do i go Io: idk lets hide first *blue and io run away* Random Hivewing: stop running Blue: ok Io: youre an idiot lets fly Blue: AH Io: we leaving bye bye Blue: nu Io: we fell Blue: i climb Io: bye blue find the chrysalis Blue: what Io: its a secret thing Blue: ok Io: pretend to be a servant Blue: ok Io: stop saying ok Blue: alright Hivewings: we have creepy mind control everybody lets find blue Blue: AH Io: AH Chapter 6 - Blue and Io Speeda Down the Streeta Silkwings: AH WHAT HAPPENED Random Silkwing: they scary now Hivewings: where is blue Blue: crap now what Io: run *they run* Hivewings: ATTACK Blue: AH Io: AH Hivewings: give up Blue: nu Io: *fights* Blue: ima go now ok io Io: ok im not important Blue: ima speeda down the streeta *blue runs and tresspasses on school property* Cricket: hi Blue: hi r u with the chrysalis Cricket: ??? Blue: i sleep now Cricket: ok Blue: i wake up now omg u a hivewing Chapter 7 - Blue and Cricket Have a Nice Chat Cricket: yea im a hivewing Blue: how Cricket: genetics also youre beautiful Blue: wait what Cricket: do your parents look like u Blue: idk i never knew my father Cricket: why is that normal for silkwings also im asking a lot of questions im sorry also whats your name im cricket Blue: im blue Cricket: i know your scales are blue im asking what your name is Blue: my name is blue Cricket: oh Blue: why arent you mind controlled Cricket: idk Blue: it must be really weird Cricket: my sister is fine with it Blue: whos your sister Cricket: katydid Blue: does she know that u cant be mind controlled Cricket: yea also why is everyone trying to find u Blue: plot convenience Cricket: ok Blue: can u tell me what flamesilk is Cricket: no the readers dont deserve to know Chapter 8 - Oof Blue's Burning Down Cicada Hive Oof Cricket: blue we have to hide Blue: why Cricket: hivewings r coming Blue: ok Cricket: go in this trapdoor with me Blue: is it safe Cricket: idk Hivewings: blue r u in here Hivewings: blue isnt in here oh well Blue: that was close Cricket: oo look a sign Blue: its a picture of cicada hive burning and im burning it Cricket: oof Blue: oof Cricket: ok ima paint u Blue: what Cricket: oof Blue: oof Chapter 9 - Painting Blue Because of Plot Convenience Cricket: ok lets go get swordtail Blue: hes on misbehavers way Cricket: ok lets go Blue: wait i thought u were gonna paint me Cricket: oh yeah Blue: cricket youre growing a tree Cricket: cool lets steal some plants Blue: nu u breaking the rules Cricket: idc lets paint u now Blue: ok Cricket: what color do u wanna be Blue: idc Cricket: ok ill make u have black scales Blue: nu Cricket: why not Blue: silkwings cant have black scales Cricket: why Blue: idk tui never explains why Cricket: so its plot convenience Blue: basically yea Cricket: ok im done Chapter 10 - Trying to Flirt Blue: yay why did u help me Cricket: idk Blue: is it because im handsome Cricket: r u flirting with me Blue: trying to Cricket: ok lets go Blue: were traveling Cricket: were traveling Blue and Cricket: yay yay yay were traveling Blue: nothing else happens Cricket: maybe we should flirt some more Blue: why Cricket: we need to make the blicket fans happy Blue: oh ok i dont know how to flirt Clicket: u just did it Blue: oh Chapter 11 - This is Safe Random Hivewing: hey loser u have to go with the hunting parties Blue: whos the loser Random Hivewing: u Blue: oh ok Cricket: i think theyre looking for u Blue: i have paint on me ill be fine Cricket: yay Blue: oo look misbehavers way Cricket: lets go save swordtail Swordtail: hi im stuck help me Blue: ok Cricket: lets use this it saves plants Blue: does it save dragons Cricket: no Blue: ok lets do it Cricket: three two one Blue: did it work Cricket: we'll find out in the next chapter Chapter 12 - Swordtail Goes Crazy Swordtail: hi Blue: it worked Cricket: yay im a scientist Blue: why r his eyes green Cricket: idk Swordtail: blue why r u all the wrong colors Blue: paint Swordtail: why did u paint yourself Cricket: plot convenience lets go Swordtail: wait i need to go crazy Blue: what Cricket: what Blue: is this normal Swordtail: destroy Cricket: idk Swordtail: i throw rocks at wall Blue: what the heck Swordtail: hahahahahahahahahahaha Cricket: ah Swordtail: im unstoppable Blue: how do we stop him Swordtail: TO THE MOONS HAHAHAHAHA get it cause luna means moon so im saying TO LUNA HAHAHAHAHA in code get it also im super strong Blue: oh no Cricket: oh no Part 2 - Out of the Hive Chapter 13 - Swordtail is an Elephant Blue: lets find somewhere to hide Cricket: where Swordtail: LETS BE ELEPHANTS Blue: 0_0 Cricket: 0_0 Swordtail: YAY YAY YAY Blue: when does the stuff wear off Cricket: hopefully soon Swordtail: OK ILL MAKE A '''GIANT '''WEB AND U CAN HIDE UNDER IT THIS WILL TOTALLY WORK Blue: why swordtail why Cricket: i dont feel safe Blue: ooo look wasp hive Cricket: why is this part called out of the hive if we're going into the hive Blue: idk Swordtail: LETS GO Blue: oo a hole Swordtail: I LIKE HOLES LETS GO FIND LUNA Cricket: into the hole Swordtail: CAN WE BE ELEPHANTS NOW Blue: maybe Swordtail: YAY LOL Blue: i see fire Cricket: lets go Chapter 14 - Reading Monkeys Blue: omg a monkey Cricket: its reading Blue: how Cricket: idk Blue: it has a knife Cricket: is it gonna stab us Swordtail: STABBY STABBY Scavenger: oof bye Cricket: awww bye Blue: u forgot your book Scavenger: idc Cricket: wow wow wow Blue: what Swordtail: THE READING MONKEYS WILL KILL US ONE DAY Cricket: what if our life was a book Blue: what Cricket: and monkeys read it Blue: what Cricket: yea theres probably monkeys reading books about us somewhere in the world Swordtail: U CRAZY Cricket: IM crazy? look at yourself swordtail Blue: shut up everyone Cricket: monkeys are reading what were saying right now Blue: what Chapter 15 - Shipping the Main Characters Swordtail: im normal again Blue: yay Cricket: yay Swordtail: i hate hivewings they took my senpai Cricket: :( Blue: be nice Swordtail: idc Cricket: lets fly Swordtail: ok come on blue i have to carry u Blue: ok Swordtail: OW Blue: whats wrong Swordtail: im sore Cricket: oh no Swordtail: give me the weird plant so i can be strong Blue: NO Cricket: NO Swordtail: now what Cricket: blue climb out Blue: i dunno if i can Cricket: hold on a sec *yeets herself into the air* Swordtail: blue youre in love with her Blue: no im not Swordtail: yes u r Blue: no...ok u right Swordtail: i mean im in a ship with luna so its fine Blue: Lunatail Swordtail: Blicket Cricket: im back Swordtail: whats ur plan Cricket: blue hides alone until tomorrow Blue: ok Cricket: ill hide with u Blue: ok Swordtail: blicket Blue: shut up Chapter 16 - Title Tba tbcCategory:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Joke Pages